First Impressions
by Toni The Mink
Summary: When helping out with Chaotix buddies, Mighty gets more than he bargained for. Oneshot Mighty/Honey.


"First Impressions"

Written by: Toni the Mink

Sonic and all related indica (c) SEGA

* * *

A/N: This WOULD have been the first chapter to what would have been a bunch of proses involving Mighty and Honey... but I just couldn't get into my writing groove... so all I could muster was this one chapter.

It's Mighty/Honey. I'm happy. XD

* * *

So how long has it been? A few years? And what did Mighty have to show for it? Nothing, compared to his old pal Sonic, that is. He'd been kicking Eggman's bottom since he was Tails' age.

There were only two times he could recall going against Dr. Eggman... The first time, he was captured by the obese doctor and taken to his prison island, but he managed to escape with the help of, who else, but Sonic himself? Oh yeah, there was Ray too.

Mighty had forged a bond with Sonic and Ray since then, but it was Sonic who branched off and went after Eggman. Mighty, on the other hand, was content with the peaceful life, even if it tended to be quite boring now and then. Why else would he visit Angel Island? He only wanted to go to a carnival... How was he to know it was really a trap by Eggman to take over the guardian's island and steal his Master Emerald?

Needless to say he escaped that as well, alongside his new buddies Vector, Espio, Charmy, and even Knuckles the guardian. Because of their crazy, chaotic adventure, they decided that day to dub themselves the Chaotix.

The group wasn't very tight-knit however... Knuckles had a duty to guard his island and his Master Emerald, so he stayed behind. Mighty traveled with the Chaotix for awhile, helping people in need and seeing the world. It was all fun and exciting for awhile, until Vector thought about actually charging people for their services. He and the crocodile would occasionally butt heads, but this was their biggest disagreement yet. Mighty didn't believe in charging people for helping them, but for Vector, it was all about money. Unfortunately, when it came to leadership skills, Vector topped Mighty in that field. He knew how to hold authority and lead his comrades. So Espio and Charmy followed him with no complaint, and Mighty went back to his peaceful, albeit boring life.

He wasn't without a friend though. He still kept in touch with his Chaotix buddies, who had since formed a Detective Agency, though wasn't raking in as much dough as Vector would like (deep down, this pleased Mighty a bit). Sonic would send a postcard every now and then from wherever Eggman was invading.

And then there was Ray. Cute, shy, little Ray. He wasn't by means little, of course. Sure he was the same age as Mighty, but with his shy personality and his lack of self-confidence, it was like Mighty had to look after a child. Not that he didn't mind. He loved Ray like a brother. He just needed to help the flying squirrel crack his non-existent shell.

Still, it was a quiet life. Peaceful, friendly, life was good...

But, something seemed missing...

Mighty probably just needed a night out.

And that's why he was at the fight club.

Despite his super strength and top-notch skills, Mighty never considered himself a fighter, or enjoyed violence. He was no wuss, far from it. And he won't hesitate to prove it to you. The only reason he was there was because Vector begged him to attend and enter. Apparently, the detective business was scraping the bottom of the barrel and the 'high and mighty' leader was desperate for money. Vector needed a third entrant, and Charmy was young and wouldn't last a minute in the ring. Even though Mighty would have rather sit back and watch Vector squirm, he decided to be nice and help out at least for Espio and Charmy's sake.

At least he got to sit back and watch Vector squirm underneath the overbearing strength of a polar bear named Bark. The crocodile was no match for the yellow goliath as he was pummeled to the ground by Bark's massive fists.

"I give up! I give up!" Vector cried, slamming his palm against the floor as Bark pressed him against the floor while stretching out his tail. "Uncle Uncle Uncle!"

The bell dinged three times, indicating the end of the round. Bark let go of Vector and slowly stood upwards, raising his fist in triumph to the cheering crowd. The croc, reeling in pain, climbed back to his feet and sulked off the stage to the back curtain, where his teammates were waiting.

"Are you okay, Vector?" Espio asked.

"Meh... I'll just shake it off..." Vector glumly replied as he turned and leaned against the wall.

Mighty grinned. "That's the spirit! Hang in there, sport!" He gave Vector an enthusiastic slap on the back, which in turn resulted in agony.

Espio gave an unapproving frown, before he heard the announcer go off. "And now for the 4th round in the seni-finals! In the blue corner, weighing in at 73 pounds, at 3 foot 7 inches, sixteen years old: Espio the Chameleon!"

"Guess it's my turn now..." Espio murmured as he stepped into the ring.

"Good luck!" called Mighty.

Vector pumped a fist. "Give 'im hell, Esp! Remember! Think of the rent!"

"And in the red corner!" the announcer continued, "Keeping her weight a secret, while coming in at 3 foot 4 inches, sixteen years old... Say hello to Honey the Cat!"

From the other side, an enthusiastic yellow cat cart wheeled inside the ring. She raised her fist and balanced on her toes, creating uproar from the crowd.

"Hm," Vector smirked, "She's kinda cute. What's she doing in a fighting tournament?"

Mighty crossed his arms. "Maybe we should've paid more attention to the other matches instead of lazing around behind the scenes."

"Whattya sayin'? Espio can take her."

"She couldn't have gotten this far on looks alone."

Vector playfully elbowed Mighty in the chest. "So you think she's cute too, eh?"

The armadillo brushed him away, blushing slightly. "Get real," he sighed, "A catch like her probably has men lining up around the corner for her."

Honey and Espio faced each other in the ring. The cat gave a polite curtsey as Espio did a respective bow himself. "I promise not to be too hard on you," he said.

"That's okay," the cat smiled, "I'm only here to promote my new fashion line."

Espio figured he should really go easy on her...

_Ding! _ The bell went off, and Espio dropped into a stance, trying to look as intimidating as possible. Perhaps if he looked fierce enough, she might back down and he could advance.

Nope! KA-POW! Honey raced right in and bopped Espio good on the nose, knocking the chameleon backwards. Clumsily, he regained his footing and stood up straight, raising his fists as well. The cat bounced backwards, hopping from one foot to another, ready for another go. Espio narrowed his eyes and lowered his head, aiming his horn for her and charged in. She quickly evaded to the right, and once Espio passed, he dropped to a knee and swung his other leg around in a circle.

Honey managed to hop over it, flipping backwards in the air, and using the momentum to catch the wind underneath her dress' wings, and she dove in once more at Espio. The chameleon was stunned for a moment at the sight, but managed to duck. As she passed, he grabbed her foot and flung her to the floor.

Mighty flinched. "Yeesh! Esp! Take it easy on her!"

"What, you were not paying attention?!" Vector spat, "She's giving him a run for his money there! OUR money, unless he doesn't win! Esp! Knock her out!"

"Don't listen to him, Espio!" Mighty shouted, "Be gentle!"

"That girl's a lot fiercer than she looks! Take her down!"

*DING* *DING* *DING*

The chameleon ninja was ultimately taken down by the kitty fashion designer, who proved her victory with her heel on Espio's head, as he lay sprawled on the floor. "Victory!" she chimed.

Vector punched his fist through the air. "Dammit!" he cursed, "Now we're two down! Mighty, it's up to you."

Mighty rolled his eyes. "Aren't you the least bit concerned for Espio?"

"What?" the crocodile glanced over, "Oh, he's fine."

"You sure? He's limping a bit."

"He's alive, that's all that matters."

Espio rubbed his head as he joined his two comrades. "She's a lot tougher than I figured..."

"It was nice of you to go easy on her though," Mighty smiled.

"What was that all about anyway?!" Vector snapped, "You're a ninja! You could've owned her!"

"I could've..." Espio closed his eyes and crossed his arms, sighing, "But I already promised I wouldn't be hard on her. Ninjas are known for their code of honor as well."

Mighty patted the chameleon's shoulder. "Good for you, buddy."

"Yeah, real good," Vector mumbled, "Only honor isn't gonna pay the rent. Now we gotta rely on Mighty to fight our battles for us!"

"Don't forget, Vec," Mighty spat, "I better see a good portion of that prize if I'm gonna win it for you."

"Yeah, yeah..."

Mighty was able to win his semi-final match against a numbered nobody, earning him a place in the final two. Now he and his friends were about to see who his opponent would be... Honey or Bark.

"I hope she comes out okay..." Mighty murmured.

"Yeah," said Vector, "I'd like to see you do a number on her."

Mighty twitched his nose. "Get over yourself!"

"She may be strong," said Espio, "But I hope she isn't getting in over her head."

Mighty glanced over at his friend. He had a good point. If Vector couldn't even beat him, what chance did this pretty girl have?

Ding! Once the bell rang, Honey wasted no time running in and throwing punches at the towering yellow polar bear, who ducked each one with ease. Annoyed with this barrage, Bark finally grabbed one of Honey's wrists in mid-punch, raised her over his head, and slammed her hard into the ground. Even Vector had to flinch. He went through that as well.

"Hey!" Mighty shouted, "Back off, man!" He went to take a step forward, but was held back by Vector.

"Easy, buddy!" he warned, "You interrupt, you get disqualified. Now ain't the time to act on yer crush."

"I do NOT have a crush on her!" Mighty spat.

"Your blush says otherwise," Espio couldn't help but point out.

"Whose side are you on anyway?"

"Aaaaiiigh!" the scream of pain wailed through the crowd as Honey was suddenly kicked with enough force, she was thrown across the room. As Bark gave chase, she quickly twisted herself and pushed back to her feet, ducking just before he could land another punch.

Honey ran behind Bark and kicked him in the back, knocking him down to a knee. She then proceeded to punch continuously at the back of his head, when without warning, Bark twisted around and socked her in the face, once again sending her flying across the ring.

Honey was now reaching her limit. She slowly got back to her feet, dazed, head spinning, seeing stars. This didn't stop Bark from grabbing her by the skull, raising her above his head once more, and slamming her into the ground.

The crowd gave a collective gasp at the sudden brutality. "Hey you big lug!" Mighty shouted, "Leave her alone!"

"This guy's too much!" Vector exclaimed.

And he wasn't done yet. As Honey slowly turned herself around, she got a good view of Bark climbing up the ring and turning to face her. She knew exactly what he was planning to do and could do nothing more than brace herself.

"Stop!" Espio shouted, "That's enough! You've beaten her!"

This didn't stop the silent brute. He crouched down and bounced off the ropes, his fist in the air, aiming square at her head.

KA-POW!

Bark's punch was strong enough to break a hole into the sturdy ring, slammed against the hard floor beneath.

But Honey wasn't there.

She instead found herself suddenly in the arms of a strong armadillo, knelt on the other side of the ring. He glared backwards at the polar bear, still with his arm in the hole. "Didn't anyone teach you not to hit girls?"

*DING* *DING*

"Contestant Honey has been eliminated!" the announcer's voice rang out, "And Contestant Mighty has been eliminated due to interference! Therefore, the grand prize goes to Contestant Bark the Polar Bear!"

The bear gave a satisfied smirk and pumped his fist in the air in triumph. Vector only stood there, the crocodile having a big-lipped alligator moment as he stared in disbelief at the loss.

Honey was too stunned and preoccupied with the armadillo holding her in his arms to notice her own loss. The armadillo looked back down at her with concern. "Are you okay, 'mam?"

The cat blinked. "Yeah... Thank you."

"Can you stand?"

"Huh..? Oh, yes. I can."

Mighty stood upright and gently placed the girl back to her feet. "So... Honey, was it?"

"Yes. And you're Mighty..?"

"That's me!"

"Mighty!" Vector's voice could be heard bellowing, "You blew it! Why'd you have to go and butt in that match?! Now how are we gonna pay the rent?!"

"So what brings you to a fight club?" Mighty asked, obviously ignoring the croc.

Honey smiled and twisted her toes on the floor innocently. "Oh, just hoping to win a little cash to help promote my new fashion designs."

"Mighty! Are you listening to me?!"

"But it's pretty dangerous!" said Mighty, "You almost got nailed hard. There's got to be different ways."

"Oh don't worry," said Honey, "I can manage. I know a few martial arts after all. It was really sweet of you to come to my rescue though, y'know?"

"YOU OWE ME, ARMADILLO! BIG TIME!"

"Maybe we can talk more? Over coffee perhaps?"

Honey nodded. "What'ya say we get out of here?"

"Sounds like a plan," Mighty offered his arm, and escorted the cat out of the crazy crowd, excitedly surrounding Bark the Polar Bear, while Vector tried desperately to push through.

"Get back here!" Vector shouted, "Don't think I'm gonna let you off so easily! I don't care if you're not officially part of the group anymore, I'm still gonna lay a number on you!"


End file.
